


奇异博士与横冲直撞的独角兽

by DaisySharp



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Fuckbuddies, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Tony Feels, Unicorns
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySharp/pseuds/DaisySharp
Summary: Tony和Strange是炮友，Tony Stallion对此很不爽。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dr. Strange and the Rampaging Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583799) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



 

  Stephen Strange惊叫了一声——在一匹正在公园里横冲直撞的“独角兽”撞得他脸啃泥的时候。

  Mordo窃笑，停下之前的拌嘴，嘲笑这位亦敌亦友的同伴。

  
  Stephen气呼呼地给了Tony的坐骑一个愤怒的眼神，“我以为Stark有把你关在马厩里。”

  
  “独角兽”怒气冲冲地摇头，柔顺的鬃毛像星光一样闪烁在红宝石色的盔甲上——Tony应该在把他放进马厩之前就卸下他的盔甲的。

  
  一想到Tony可能在之前骑马的过程中摔下来过，Stephen不由得皱起了眉头。但他很快停止了担心——没理由为了这种可能根本没发生过的事情而惊慌。“他是一匹独角兽，Strange.Mordo蹲下来，伸出援手。“而独角兽是不能被驯服的。将他关进马厩与把他放出来没差。”Mordo露出一个扭曲的笑，“他愿意一直穿着盔甲证明了他喜欢Tony的手艺，不过，我猜他愿意穿是为了展示对贞洁的爱。”

 

  Stephen接过他的手站了起来，对他朋友的推断嗤之以鼻。“也许 ** **在以前**** ，它是(was)一头独角兽，Tony是(was)个处子。”

 

  Tony Stallion鼻翼翕动着再次冲向Stephen，他勉强跳到旁边逃过一劫。

 

  “他 ** **现在**** 也是(is)一只独角兽，”Mordo皱着眉头说道。他抱起双臂看着Tony Stallion，他正刨着地，看样子是打算再来一轮。“我以为他的角已经很明显了。”

 

  Mordo的话让Stephen停下来细想。他看着Tony Stallion。一直以来他都能从这头野兽身上感受到一种力量，但他以为那来自他身上盔甲的反应堆。他还以为头上的角是假的——也许只是装在盔甲上的装饰品呢。“但一只独角兽不可能与Tony结下契约。”

 

  Mordo抬起一边的眉，“我想这只做了。”

 

  Stephen摇头，“那得建立在Tony是个处子的条件之上，但他不是。”

 

  “也许他花花公子的名声不属实？”

 

  “不，他不是个处子，”Stephen坚持道，“我知道。”

 

  “你 ** **知道**** ？”Mordo探问。

 

  Stephen点头，证实了Mordo未说出口的疑问。

 

  Mordo的视线在Tony Stallion和Stephen来回跳跃，脸上笑意渐深。他停下来，转过头对着Stephen笑了起来，“所以那就是他恨你的原因——你偷走了属于独角兽的贞洁。”

 

  “我没有，”Stephen争辩，“Tony不是……”Stephen的声音弱了下来。Tony和Stephen没有讨论过他们的情史，至少，没有详细讨论过。Tony承认他对一些人有过感觉，也和一些人约过会，但是从没提过他的性生活史。Stephen只是问了他是否“健康”，Tony给出了肯定的答案——他甚至给了Stephen他的医疗报告。

 

  Tony……不，Tony不可能没……除了，难道不是他，Stephen Strange一直以来被告诫不要抱有期望而要保持开放的心态吗？

 

  “即使他是处子，”想到这一点，Stephen的喉咙变得干涩，“那也不是一只独角兽。”

 

  “你真的确定？”Mordo问道。

 

  Stephen吞了吞口水，再次看着那只坐骑。他确定吗？他一直以来非常确定那头野兽绝不可能是只独角兽，他相信Tony的名声——在这样的名声下，没有独角兽会靠近他的。

 

  “Tony Stallion? Tony Stallion!”Tony远远地叫着，“你在哪儿呢？”

 

  那头野兽头转向Tony那边，耳朵朝着机械天才的方向摇动着。

 

  “Tony Stallion！Tony Sta-你在这儿！”Tony的声音里充满了喜悦，他笑着跑向马匹，忽视掉一旁的Stephen和Mordo。“你在这儿！好孩子，快到爸爸这里来！”Tony边跑边大大张开双臂。

 

  野兽发出一声鸣叫，扭头跑开。

 

  Tony止步，站在他的独角兽刚才待过的地方，看起来伤心万分。“Tony Stallion?”他轻轻叫着，语调伤心。

 

  Mordo拍拍他的肩，“很遗憾你失去了一位伙伴，他是匹勇敢可爱的马——尽管他那样对Strange，还是一样的可爱。”

 

  Tony后退一步让开他的手，“你在说些什么？”

 

  “独角兽喜欢处子，”Stephen解释道，使自己的声音听上去尽量平静。

 

  “但我在遇到Tony Stallion之前也有用过手做，那时他都没事！发生了什么？”

 

  Stephen咬紧牙齿，用鼻子来了次深呼吸。

 

  来自宇宙的神秘力量啊①——Tony Stark收养了一只独角兽，在Stephen第一次跟他做爱之前他还是个处子。

 

  Stephen真应该把the chosen one②的建议放在心上，他不该想当然的。

 

 

 

①大概类似于上帝啊，这里是搞笑啦。

②the chosen one我不知道是谁……知道的话留言告诉我吧！

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen从正在看的课本里抬头，看见Tony趴在他的床上，抱着他的一个枕头。Tony正噘着嘴生气——他自己不会承认——这快把他折腾疯了。

  
Stephen把书本扔在腿上，生气地说，“你知道吗，你不是唯一一个有权生气的人。你故意对我隐瞒信息。”

  
Tony懒得转过头去看Stephen，只是抱紧了Stephen的枕头，瞪着墙，“我没有。我以前做过手活儿，包括用手指。把手指放到屁股里和阴茎根本没什么区别把。见鬼了，根本就没差别好吗，射在别人手里或者别人的——”

  
“没必要说完后面的，我有够了解生物，所以我知道后面你要说什么。”

  
Tony脸上的怒气暂时消失了，他探出头来嘲讽Stephen，“噢，这位医生是对谈论生殖器感到害羞吗？”Tony偷偷笑起来。

  
“如果你想讨论阴道或者阴茎，没问题。我只是不需要你和其他人做爱的画面在我脑中出现。”

  
“嫉妒了？”Tony嘲讽道。

  
Stephen讥讽地说，“谈不上。我们是炮友，还记得？不谈感情。”

  
Tony脸上的笑容消失了，他背过身去对着墙叹了口气，“Tony Stallion现在讨厌我，这都怪你。”

  
“Tony Stallion不讨厌你，他只是厌烦了你的接触。”Stephen想让他明白，Tony应该对此抱有感激之情，因为，至少这只独角兽还没试图踏平他。

  
房间有那么一瞬间安静了下来，Stephen觉得这是个继续学习的好机会，但就在他把腿上的书本拿起来的时候，Tony又开始说话了。

  
“这不公平！跟以前相比我怎么就不是处子了？况且，现代人都开始说贞洁根本就不存在——它只是个概念而已，几千年前古人为了压迫——”

  
Stephen一边听着Tony的控诉，一边在心底默默叹息。有个气呼呼的Tony在他的房间里待着，Stephen根本集中不了注意力，更别提还是个絮絮叨叨版本的了。要是不会有后顾的麻烦，他早就把Tony赶出房间了，但Tony总会说服他。（他得承认Tony在谈条件这方面经验丰富）

  
幸运的是，对Stephen来说，比起谈条件还有更简单的选项。

  
Stephen闭上眼睛，灵体出窍。

  
临走之时他匆匆扫了一眼Tony，然后飞出窗户，去向图书室。他得在那儿学一个小时再回卧室来，在那之前Tony应该已经无聊到走开了，然后Stephen就可以安静的学习啦。

  
Stephen于是真的去了——一从书架上拿拿书、移移椅子，一路上吓到了不少同学。他们得花上一小会儿反应过来是他——根据他对灵体投射的嗜好。

  
Stephen有点惊讶图书室里的学生竟如此之少。以往，没有大反派们袭击学院的时候，图书室里总是装满了认真学习的超级英雄们，这也是他更喜欢在自己房间学习的原因。

  
Stephen甩开对这不寻常现象的疑惑，如计划学习了一个小时。

  
在飞回卧室的路上，从Club A传来的震翻天的音乐声和刺耳的说笑声填满了整个院子，Stephen绕路去侦察他那些正在趴体狂欢的同学们。他现在可算知道为什么图书室那么空空荡荡了，几乎所有人都在狂欢。

  
Stephen在脑内想了一下还有什么要学的，看他有没有时间加入Club A的同学们。

  
想着，Stephen回到了卧室。在穿墙而过的时候，他被Tony的声音惊到了。

  
“我想他们在一起还挺好的。我是说就我个人而言，我支持Loki和Brain在一起，但我觉得没什么可以击败Natasha和Loki对恶作剧的共同爱好。”Tony滑动着手机上的照片，然后转头看着Stephen（的躯体）。“别告诉Natasha我称之为‘恶作剧’，她更喜欢‘间谍’这个词——这个更准确，但是考虑到她一路引起的麻烦，我觉得两个词可以互换啦。”

  
Stephen盯着Tony。他简直不能相信，为什么Tony还在这儿？这家伙是个天才，他怎么可能不知道‘识趣’这两个字是怎么写的？

  
在滑过更多照片之后他的笑容消失了，但接着Tony又咧开了嘴，“噢！”Tony讥讽道，“Steve在和Sharon、Peggy和Bucky一起跳舞？可怜的家伙。这算什么？两个他喜欢的，还有一个一直和他调情的？他肯定不知道做什么好了。不过至少Sam看起来很正常，他正在后面笑呢。”

  
更多的滑动。“Amora和Taskmaster看起来玩的很开心。”Tony眯起眼睛，“Taskmaster肩膀上是Scott吗？”

  
Tony不断点着手机里的照片。

  
Stephen，厌烦了Tony的闲聊，回到身体里合二为一。

  
“我对你好生气。”Tony小声说道。

  
Stephen停了下来——距离回到身体几公分。

  
“这不能算是你的错，但我还是好生气。Tony Stallion是我的朋友，而你——”Tony自己停了下来，“算了。”

  
Tony从他的床上蹦了下来往门口走去，他抓住了门把手，但是在拧开之前停了下来，他缩起肩膀，说道，“你可能不在乎，甚至可能没在听，但是我真的很想要有真正属于我的什么人——不是因为想从我这儿得到什么而对我好的那种。Jan可能是唯一一个不想从我这儿得到什么的人了，但她总是在各个朋友之间摇摆。Tony Stallion总是在我身边，而且他从不想要什么……”Tony骂了两句，轻轻踢了下Stephen的门，“我他妈到底在说什么？这可不一点都不酷。Tony Stark不会为没有朋友而郁郁不平，不，他会在趴体上狂欢，让所有人都嫉妒。”

  
Tony点点头，“没错。”他大力打开门，“操你的，Strange。看着我喝得酩汀大醉，然后由着brain又他妈的吐我一身。你，你们所有人看看我多他妈的开心！”

  
Tony用力摔门离开了。

  
Stephen的灵体还在他身体旁边漂浮着。

  
被愧疚感侵蚀着，Stephen感到一阵痛苦。

  
他告诉自己他没有做错什么——Tony的感情幸福不关他的事，但是他发现他的自责感和羞愧感在任何逻辑下都不能说通。


	3. Chapter 3

  他不该感到自责的，Stephen告诉自己，在看着Tony试着用一根胡萝卜把Tony Stallion引过来的意图失败的时候。Jan拿着一根套索飞驰过Tony身边，想要套住独角兽，但绳子短了一点，Tony Stallion逃开了。

  Tony绝望地看着独角兽消失在视野里。

  Jan在Tony边上停住，她一边拍着他的背，一边以每分钟一英里的速度说着安慰鼓励的话。

  “你不专心。”Mordo边攻击Stephen边说道。

  Stephen召唤宇宙能量挡住他的攻击，“我宁愿专心关注和我有深仇大恨的独角兽，而不是你。”Stephen挑眉，“除非你突然决定要杀我。”

  Mordo收起武器，“今天不会，但也许明天吧。”

  “这句话听起来很好。”

  Mordo嘲讽地一笑。

  Stephen的注意力又到了Tony那儿去了，后者正应和着Jan的话而笑着。

  但不能看出Tony脸上的笑容有多勉强的话，那也太无知了。

  Stephen的同情心为Tony隐隐作痛。

  “你对Tony Stark有感情了？”Mordo问道，语气中带着捉弄的愉悦。

  Stephen嗤之以鼻，“Tony和我太相似了，一起工作是很好，但是像我们这么固执骄傲总没办法妥协，是不能做恋人的。”

  “或者，也许这样会很完美，也许这就是你能找到的最好的恋爱对象——除去平行世界的你以外。”

  Stephen狠狠瞪了他一眼，把在打斗中滑落的斗篷整理好，说道，“我现在要去散散步，清醒一下头脑以免我现在忍不住把你扔到树上去。”

  Mordo笑了，“我倒是想看看。”

  Stephen又和他过了几招才离开。

  他对自己造成Tony和Tony Stallion关系破裂的愧疚感翻涌着，让他很不舒服。他知道这件事不该怪他，但是每次看见Tony试图亲近他的独角兽却只换来跑开的小野兽时，他的胸口都会隐隐作痛，如鲠在喉。

  Tony和Tony Stallion的破裂中或多或少有他的影响成分在，尽管他当时并不知情，但现在他的良知催促着他去修正这一切。

  Stephen心气难平，他的手有点抖，而他尽力想使自己冷静下来。

  也许有什么咒语能够恢复Tony的贞洁？

  一声很高的尖叫将他从思绪中拉了出来。

  Tony Stallion朝着他冲来。

  Stephen暗骂一声，避开了这头野兽。

  Tony Stallion见攻击落空，又一次发出叫声，转身准备下一次冲刺。

  Stephen快速跑开，念出咒语，在他和Tony Stallion之间构筑出一道屏障，但没有作用，这头野兽打破了屏障冲过来，Stephen只得闪避开，要不就会变成一串烤肉串。

  “可以了！”在Tony Stallion又一次想要攻击他时，Stephen急急转身吼道，他狠狠指着它，“够了！我不是个坏人，你才是！”

  Tony Stallion猛地扭过头，像个人类一样的动作。他喘着粗气甩着长长的鬃毛，怒视着Stephen。

  “噢，别那样看着我，你这个道德低下、故意跟我作对的家伙，”Stephen吼道，“你这样对我百般攻击，就因为我跟Tony做爱——还是双方都自愿的性爱，我应该加上这句——他不是处子了。然后你就离开他身边，而且开始攻击我，仅仅因为我把他从你身边抢走了，而我并没有。Tony仍然很爱你，你才是那个抛弃他的。”

  Tony Stallion的鼻翼翕动着，前蹄刨着土。

  “如果你真的关心Tony，你应该陪着他，而不是在这里攻击我。动脑想想组织你们待在一块的是什么？不是我，也不是Tony，而是你自己的偏见。Tony还是你甘愿追随他的那个人，只不过他有了新的人生经历而已。但现在就为此，他不得不接受朋友的抛弃而心碎。”

  Tony Stallion的喘气声没那么可怕了，他还在发怒，但是怒气好像在慢慢消融。

  Stephen自信地点着头，觉得他的话有起作用，“不要为了骄傲和愤怒而失去更为珍贵的东西。”

  Tony Stallion摇了摇尾巴。

  这头野兽又怒瞪了Stephen好几秒才收回目光，喘着粗气转过身离开了。

  Stephen难以置信地甩甩头。他以前是说服过不少生物，但这是他第一次跟一只独角兽讲道理，就算以前他成功过很多次，但这次的经历还是让他有点吃惊。

  这大概就是至尊法师一天工作的成效吧，他想。


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen用力吸了一口气。感受到自己的胸口正在剧烈起伏，他缓缓舒气，略微低头，下巴抵到自己的胸口。这几天来的闹剧让他精神紧绷、易于分心，现下他非常需要这场户外的冥想来放松一下收收心。

边做着，脖子和肩颈的压力似乎都减轻不少，精神正一点点地恢复。

一阵马蹄声提醒他Tony Stallion的到来。

叹了一口气，Stephen起身站起来，准备好躲避下一次突如其来的攻击——显然他以为Tony Stallion思想上的“突破”只是他的单方面想法。

马蹄声渐小，熟悉的笑声再度出现。

Stephen朝那个方向猛地扭头，又忽的反应过来不让自己看着Tony骑着马吵他过来的眼神过于呆傻。

“Stephen！”Tony叫着，“看看谁回来了。”Tony让独角兽在Stephen面前停下，拍拍它的脖子，“我们又是好朋友啦。”

Tony脸上的笑容像太阳一样明亮又温暖，将Stephen内心的愧疚一扫而光，填满了连Stephen都没想到的看见他们重逢会有的喜悦。

“我为你感到高兴。”Stephen回以一个笑容。

“我知道！这是不是棒呆了！”Tony给了他一个大大的拥抱。

独角兽喘着粗气，转头用鼻子去蹭蹭Tony的下巴。

Stephen笑了，“你准备怎么庆祝你们的和好呢？”

Tony直起身来，脚从脚蹬里滑出来，“我们已经庆祝过了，今天我们一直在一起逛。”Tony从马鞍上溜下来，摇摇晃晃的，Stephen过去扶住他的腰。

Tony转过身抱住Stephen的脖子，“现在我在想，我们俩应该庆祝庆祝。”Tony略带羞涩地偷偷瞥了一眼Tony Stallion，然后倾身在Stephen的脸上啄了一口。“你知道，既然Tony Stallion对我不是处子这事儿没异议了。”Tony再次看了一眼独角兽。

Stephen双臂环上Tony的背，有点怒意地冲着独角兽问道，“如果我们继续做爱你还会再次抛弃Tony的？”

Tony捶了捶他的胸口，脸颊飞红，“你不必要向我的独角兽征求这方面的许可。”

Stephen挑眉，“我不是在征求许可，我是在问他是不是要继续做个混蛋。”

“Tony Stallion不是个混蛋。”

“是吗？”Stephen盯住独角兽。

Tony Stallion在Stephen肩膀上咬了一口。

独角兽气呼呼的，撞了撞Tony的肩膀然后缩到他的脖子边。

Tony笑了起来，然后温柔地把他的头挪开，“很痒。”

Tony Stallion再次用头撞他，正好让他的嘴唇贴上Stephen的。两人都惊讶地眨眨眼，惊讶的情绪让他们的嘴唇仍然紧贴在一起。

过了几秒Stephen的嘴唇才离开他的。“我想刚才就是他表示不会阻止我们做的方式了。”

Tony皱起眉头看着Tony Stallion向远处走去，就在那只独角兽终于在不远处停下开始吃草时，他才在Stephen的怀里松了口气。

Tony舔舔嘴唇，“是，我也这么觉得。”接着刚才松松搭在Stephen肩上的手顺势插入了他的头发里，将Stephen拉入到一个激吻中。

Stephen轻轻呻吟着，这个吻对他而言太过随意，但只要是Tony，一个乱糟糟的法式热吻非常棒——毕竟这个吻对Tony而言比之前任何一次都要重要。

在他们终于结束这个吻分开的时候，Tony再次看向他的独角兽，后者正在愉快地吃草。

Tony笑起来。

Stephen发自内心的舒了一口气，开心于所有的闹剧和怒火都平息下来。

Stephen摸了摸Tony的脸，让他将注意力转回来。“现在你知道他不会再次弃你而去了，不如我们来场‘真正的’庆祝如何？比如在这堆乱七八糟的事情发生之前你提起过一场暖暖的热水浴什么的。”

Tony狡黠的一笑，“对，不如你把我们传送过去，我会告诉你Jacuzzi浴缸的热水浴有多棒，我保证你会爱上这个的。”

Stephen笑起来，他松开放在Tony腰间的手臂，好用悬戒开启传送门。

“我很确定我会的。”

 

END


End file.
